Monster
by curly11pig
Summary: At first, she thought he was a blood-thirsty monster, and later realized that he was just a boy. But four years later, she realized the truth.


Year 1-

"Who are you?" She snarled, her blade pressed against the boy's neck. The boy made a choking sound, looking stunned that he had been defeated this easily. _Boys. Always thinking that they're the best. _The girl scoffed to herself and then realized that he couldn't speak that well with a blade against his throat. She glared at him once more for good measure, then removed the blade, in one swift motion. She kept the knife unsheathed though just in case he made any move to attack.

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Legionnaire of New Rome." The boy finally got out. She raised an eyebrow. _Son of Jupiter? _It was definitely a trap, what monster lay behind the disguise?

But New Rome... this could be her destination, her sister had called her a dreamer, 'New Rome isn't real.' She had said. 'It's a dream among demigods, a dream for peace and balance, but real? No. You would be foolish to try to find the place.'

"Well,_ Son of Jupiter, _I may have heard of New Rome; but you got ten seconds to explain before you feel metal."

She practically spat out the last bit, how creative could this monster get? Was he using the dreams of demigods to lure them here and eat them? The male seemed not to notice her venom and went on to explain about New Rome, how it was a safe haven for demigods and after you served for ten years you could live in peace. _Peace. _It was a word she hadn't heard in a long time. So, against her better judgment she stuck out her hand.

"Reyna, Daughter of Bellona."

Year 2-

"Hey Rey."

Reyna decided to ignore him, she was training and unless a person wanted to feel the wrath of her sword, they knew that nobody bothered her during her training hour. Except, apparently Lightning Boy was not aware of that fact.

"Reyna. Reyna. Reyna." He repeated it over and over again, like a chant. Finally, she stopped and looked at the dummy she had been slashing. To a bystander, you could barely tell it had any shape to begin with.

"What?" She snapped. Jason jumped back like he had been cursed by Hades and held his hands up.

"Training is over and lunch is about to begin. I thought we could race to he dining hall."

"Our cohorts won't like it." She mumbled, loud enough for Jason to hear but this just caused him to laugh.

"You're right. Last one to the dining hall is minotaur dung!" "Jason." She snapped again, but he had already taken off running. Reluctantly she ran after him, gaining speed until she was right beside him. Jason looked to his left and seemed to realize that Reyna was next to him, he muttered a curse in Latin and flicked his hand. Suddenly, he shot forward like he had been pulled.

"Cheat." Reyna yelled, that caused enough distraction for Jason to lose his footing on a tree root. He fell over and Reyna jogged up to him to see if he was all right.

By the time she got there, he had already gotten up, "Thanks for your concern." He mumbled. Reyna just gave him a half smile and ran up a few feet to where a wooden door was. She tapped it and raised her eyebrows at Jason.

"I believe I win." They looked at each other and burst out laughing; Reyna made a silent wish that things could always be like this.

Year 3-

"Hello fellow Praetor." Jason said cheerfully. "Excited for the Inauguration Ceremony? Have you finished getting ready?"

"Go away Jason, I'm working."

"You're always working."

"Exactly. You should be working too."

"But it isn't fun..." He whined. Reyna looked up slowly from her papers and ordered.

"Jason Grace if you don't get your-" "Okay, okay!" Jason yelped. "I'm coming to do paperwork, fun, exciting paper work with a lady who'll probably kill me."

Reyna got donned a sly smile. "Actually, getting ready for the ceremony sounds pretty fun. Have a nice time doing paper work, Lightning Boy."

Reyna got up and was about to march out of the room, when she wheeled around and pecked Jason of the cheek. She watched his stunned expression and smirked for good measure; then she made her exit, cloak billowing behind her. Jason however, instead of calling to her, just touched the spot where she kissed him and smiled.

Year 4-

"Reyna, I can't find him, he's dead, just admit it."

Reyna stiffened, "Jason Grace is not dead, Octavian. Look harder." A small part of Reyna whispered,_ But what if he is... _

"Be quiet." She mumbled to herself. "Reyna?" Reyna glanced at Octavian who had his eyebrows raised. Reyna knew what he was thinking, he was thinking along the lines of- 'Proper Praetors didn't mumble to themselves. I, of course have never even_ thought_ of talking to myself; therefore see why I would make a good choice for praetor?' Reyna had heard it all.

"Reyna, proper Pr-" "It's Praetor Reyna to you." She snapped.

"Good night Octavian."

She marched to her quarters, and heard Octavian yell behind her "Feast of Fortuna, Feast of Fortuna!" Reyna sucked her breath and went into her room, there she gently picked up a small book from her desk; She flipped to the back without bothering to look at any of the words, finally she arrived at her destination where a perfectly preserved photo of Jason was there, his smile as big as ever. She touched it with her finger tips, "Please come back." She whispered, not allowing the soft moister in her eyes to fall.

Year 5-

The Giant War was over, the battles between the Greeks and Romans resolved and everything seemed perfect. Almost everything.

"A winter dance?!" Reyna snarled in disbelief. Jason didn't back up like he had done three years ago, he just stood there with a nervous expression on his face.

"It'll be fun, Rey; the Greeks have a firework event and dances. If we had a dance, we could invite the Greeks over. It would be a good chance to further unite the two camps. If you're worried that someone won't go with you, ask Dakota; he-"

Reyna didn't know what set her off, maybe it was him calling her 'Rey' or comparing her to the Greeks, most of the Greeks had _some_ sense, but since her mother was completely Roman, it was sort of an insult. What really got her mad, was that_ he was pairing her up with Dakota!_ Dakota was nice and everything but... just looked at him, once in her life speechless. Here was the boy she liked, telling her that if she was worried that nobody would go with her, go with Dakota!That's when Reyna broke; this wasn't Jason. The real Jason would have _noticed _that she had a crush on him for what? Two years?

"You're just organizing this so you can flaunt you're girlfriend around me." Reyna snapped. Jason looked startled, like he realized he said the wrong thing.

"Reyna, I..."

"'Reyna, I' nothing! I know Juno stole your memories and you didn't want that- nobody did. But when you come back to us with your girlfriend, rubbing it my face do you know how hurt I was? Do you?"

"You asked Percy to be your boyfriend." Jason pointed out, Reyna whirled around to face him.

"Grace, I was putting it out there for Jackson, and don't think that I don't get demigod dreams. I saw you and Piper kissing, _every single time_ I got a dream of you, and curse Venus for that. I wanted to call out, make you remember everything but I couldn't. I was warned by Venus once not to trust you, a Son of Jupiter and I tried, I did, but you were always there and I eventually stopped trying because I couldn't distant myself from you. In the end, I guess you could for me. When I first came here I thought you were a monster, that the boy I saw was a disguise for a blood-thirsty monster wanting my blood and I was right, because Jason the monster is _you." _

**So in my mind, Reyna joined the legion around the time Percy was on his quest for Artemis and Annabeth. So that means around the time when Percy disappeared from CHB it was the 4th year at Camp Jupiter for Reyna. I also don't really like Jason... (I think you guys already realize that ;) ) **

**Edit: So thanks to Stormfire76 for suggesting putting the speech in separate paragraphs (So you can see who's talking clearer.) Read Stormfire76's works because her stories are ****_awesome._**

**Please review!**


End file.
